A Glitch In The Plan
by thatnerdgirlxo
Summary: When seventeen year old Victoria Dodger,shy, awkward,shut in and closet mutant, is approached by the H.I.T program, she'll meet people she never thought possible. Victoria will leave the life she knew and grow in ways she definitely did not expect. A new awaiting life, love and loss. A story of embracing the unexpected and learning to live. Say hello to Glitch.
1. Chapter 1 Why so serious?

_**Chapter 1: Why so serious?**_

Once in a while, life can throw a curve ball in your story. It's what you make of it that determines how your book will end.

The Heroes In Training team or, H.I.T team, is an elite group of young adults with extraordinary gifts, being mentored when the world needed just a little more good, to counteract, the little more bad that came with just a little needed diversity and youth. The way the H.I.T program works is an interesting are chosen to be mentored by the most prestigious superheros. Two per teen, your week is split in half between the two. You must live in both homes and train with both heroes. Sometimes, you're paired with the most unlikely of me.

I'm going to let you in on a small secret. My real name is Victoria Dodger. I have the special ability to warp and manipulate atoms and molecules. This means I can turn one thing into another, something like alchemy, and materialize and de-materialize. On the down side, it has a side effect, bad luck. Now, I know what you're thinking, but let me just explain, whenever I use my abilities, things happen. Things randomly combust, fall apart. Electronics are a HUGE no-no. Hence my alias. They call me Glitch.

…...

"Benny! I need the curtains!" Benny, walked in, hazel eyes rolling, and his head shaking. For a girl with superpowers, I'm pretty lame. I flipped my dark hair out of my face and fixed my fringe.

"Girl, you've gotta stop the whole 'vanishing act'" He ran a rough hand over his scruff.

"Sorry, Benny. It'll be back in about a week or so." Benny is my godfather, my parents were in an accident when I was four. I never knew what happened. Benny took me in without a second thought, spontaneous combustion and all.

Quickly I grabbed my portable fire extinguisher, putting out the fire that had started behind Benny during our conversation.

"We might need a new chair." Benny turned to me, his worn face wrinkled from laughs and a lifetime of hard work. Benny used to be a teacher, but now we live in a small, but beautiful log cabin in the mountains of Vermont. He makes an income as a writer and is still healthy as a horse. What is he, sixty three?

"I think I'll make one from titanium." I smiled, I was home schooled, which was amazing. I hate people. I have problems, I get aggravated easily by ignorance and I'm so not socially acceptable. I threw on my old leather jacket, it was my dad's. I was about to put on my favorite leather boots, when a knock on the door interrupted me.

"Tori! Can you get that?" I replied with a quick 'yeah'. I slid to the door in my rainbow striped socks, It's something I've always done. I opened the wooden door to see two men in black suits.

"What did I do now?" The words tumbled out before I could stop them. Okay, so I get myself into a lot of situations. When I get nervous, things explode or just go missing. A small flame appeared on one, standing on the right. He had blonde hair and did not react. I pretended not to see it. I told you, I'm bad with people.

"Miss, can we come in?" I suspiciously moved aside, still ignoring the small flame.

Uh, have a seat." I almost stuttered. "Benny! Can you come here?" Footsteps made their way toward us.

"Oh, hello there boys, what can I help you with. Um, you got a little something-" A deep, authoritative voice interjected.

"Our suits are flame resistant." So they noticed, wow, I must look like an asshole.

"I think they noticed." i whispered to Benny, throwing a sheepish.glance.

"This is the home of Victoria Dodger, correct?" I nodded my head. Suddenly there were papers in my hand. The only words I could read were in big bold. H.I.T

I really didn't understand, but my eyes scanned down to the parentheses under the words. Hero in eyebrows formed the most suspicious look ever to cross my face. I was obviously being punked. Until, of course, I read further,

Name: Victoria Rose Dodger

Age: 17

D.O.B: 10-31-1997

Mother: Deceased

Father: Deceased

Guardian: Benedict "Benny" Quinn

Abilities: Showed signs mutant abilities during infantry, but did not start until after parents death in 2011. Became uncontrollable. Materialize, de-materialize, electronics and signals glitch, telepathy, and spontaneous combustion.

Social skills: Awkward

Well excuse you! A that, a flame of the fireplace ignited without my permission, either this was a sick joke, or whoever these people are, they were pretty creepy. How did they even know that I started de-materializing things as a tiny , mutant. I felt the wall in my head crack.

_This is no joke, Victoria. We need people like you. The talented and strong. _He was in my head? A telepath?

It took an hour for things to finally settle down as they explained the mentoring. A super hero. That was so corny. I wanted to deny, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't be that easy. Three more combustions and a coffee table de-materialization later, I managed to control myself.

"When do we start?" I wrung my hands nervously. I didn't want to, but they said they would give Benny some benefits. He deserved a damn medal for dealing with me. The telepath, who I learned was named Agent Pedrow, gave me a small smile_**. The minute you pack your bags.**_

I didn't want to leave Benny. He was all I knew. I don't really have friends, and I guess I can come across as scary. I began to pack. The men in black were chatting with Benny, as I crammed in at least a dozen pairs of striped socks, my cutest underclothes, just because, and everything else in my drawers. I threw on my boots and ran a hand over my jeans, adjusting my jacket over the AC/DC shirt i was wearing. I swiped one of my many lollipops. I always have them handy, this one was cotton candy flavored.

I gave my room a once over and tore down my band posters. Neatly folding them I tucked them under my arm, grabbed my phone charger (Benny managed to create certain things that deflected my abilities), and chucked my black and white converse into my back duffle bag. I ran a hand through my thick curls and sat down on my bed for the last time. As long as it benefited Benny, I would do anything. My hand swiped over my face and I attempted to breath deeply. Upon dragging my bag into the living room, I looked over the charming little cottage.

"I'm ready." I took a nervous breath. Benny looked pale and I knew there was something hidden, I saw it in his eyes. _Benny, tell me. _I thought into his head. I was pulled into a long embrace then quickly led to the once cold, leather couch, now warmed by the fire I stoked. As he spoke his voice shook.

"Victoria, I think it's about time I told you what you deserved to know all along. You were never born as a mutant." I chuckled. His serious face sobered me. Was he serious? "Sweetheart, your parents weren't lawyers. They were scientists. Great, but seriously obsessed with finding the cure to mutation." I slightly noticed the men carrying my bags out, but snapped my attention back. "When you were just two months old, your parents injected you with a mutation serum, so they could test their cures on you, but they were assassinated. They planned for you to develop the characteristics of a mutant, and then have you assist in the testing. God, I wish It weren't true. I wish I didn't have to tell you this."

My eyes were wide in shock, as I took it all in. Honestly, It didn't really bother me like it should have. I was aggravated and very angry at my parent, but what could I do? Kill them again? I sighed and spoke with a half smirk.

"Well, that's one way to do it."He laughed and pulled me into a bear hug. Then he did something I never thought he would. He placed a little plastic card in my hand. My fake I.D. The fake I.D that was confiscated after a few too many and a bar missing a couch. "Honestly, if I were you, I'd need a few drinks myself."


	2. Chapter 2, champagne

_**HI EVERYONE! Happy Thanksgiving! Here's an update!**_

_**Chapter 2: Champagne's for celebrating, I'll have a martini.**_

I won't even begin to describe how difficult it was to say goodbye to Benny. In fact, I'd rather not talk about it. Actually, I won't. Instead I'll tell you how I slipped my fake I.D into my bra, I'm a classy broad. As I entered the glossy black vehicle, I was taken toa hotel in which I was temporarily going to stay. Just until my things are prepared in my new home(s). The car ride was long and silent except for Agent Pedrow; stating that I was to meet my mentor at the park two blocks down on Saturday. I exited without a word. I sauntered into the vintage looking hotel. Inside, on display were paintings and walls full of grandeur. The dark wood flooring was beautiful.

"Can I help you?" A young, yet deep voice called out. I followed the voice to a face. A very attractive face, I might add. I adjusted my second lollipop of the day, it was cherry. My dark mahogany eyes met ice blue eyes. The young man brought a hand to his dark, eye length hair and ruffled it. I noted that he was wearing a suit. Ten points for attractive check in dude. I smiled, well as best I could with a lollipop. Now I usually can't flirt at all, except when it's not a good time, which was always, except, when I have no romantic interest in a man, my skills are pretty good. If I like you, I'll probably make a complete idiot of myself, including the famous 'starstruck stutter'. His blue eyes traveled from my duffel bag and across my body. I blushed, inwardly smirking. My lips twitched up. My features softened and my eyes slightly widened.

"Yeah-uh, I-I'm Victoria Dodger, I'm supposed to have a room?" I added a small laugh. His smile grew, damn; this guy is really hot. He can't be older than twenty-one. No ring, and no tell of another girl. I always check for rings after a - ahem- small mishap. The name tag read, Anthony. Hm. Anthony bites his lip, I made a mental note, that's definitely cute. I caught sight of small black lettering, playing peek-a-boo under his collar. Fifteen more points. Tattoo's are a yes.

"Ah- here we are, Ms. Dodger, you've been assigned the best room in the house.I must say; the bed is to die for."His tone remained slightly playful. I smirked and knew the best response immediately.

"Well, Anthony, play your cards right, and that's where you'll be sleeping." I gave a wink, snatched the key card and walked up those stairs, hips swaying in pride.

Nailed it! I think. On my way up to the room, I ducked in the bar to check it out. I'd be by sooner or later. Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow. I was staying for about two days anyway. Probably tomorrow, if things go according to plan. A large man in an apron, most likely the bartender was approaching. I assumed he was going to ask for my I.D., so I slipped my hand in my boob pocket, to pull out the tiny plastic card.

Much to my surprise, the giant merely slipped a piece of paper, smirked, eyes twinkling mischievously; and retreated. My awkward anxious self slowly seeped back, cracking my confidence. Was that too out of line? I unfolded the letter, hesitantly, hoping it was just a number or something. I was defiantly shocked to see a neatly scrawled note.

_ I get off in half an hour, meanwhile, enjoy a drink on me. Meet you at your room._

_ -Anthony__  
><em>

Well, shit, it worked! But first, that drink. I went to stand up, but noticed the fruity looking, pale pink drink next to me and laughed. Next to that lay, what looked like a shot of vodka, better. I assumed I was to mix the two, and damn, it was strong. Perfect. I felt my nerves shake off. After that drink, I went up to my room to get ready, and the rest was history.  
>...<p>

The next day, I awoke, turning over in the fluffy bed. Soft sheets wrapped around my shoulders. I felt a piece of paper, crumpled from my tossing and turning. Rubbing my hands over my face, I slowly opened my eyes, one at a time. I didn't recognize where I was, and it was bright; then yesterday came back like a puzzle; piece by piece. I was a bit ashamed. Nevertheless I stretched my arms and smiled triumphantly. This was a big step for awkward teenagers everywhere.I limply slapped my hand, attempting to grab the paper. I unfolded it to read.

_Had a great time last night! I like your style. Thanks_

_ -Tony_

After getting past the shock that, I, Victoria Dodger, managed to put aside my awkward, I threw on my robe, grabbed my clothes and a towel, and took my ass into the shower. The steam soothed my aching muscles, as I let the hot water run. I checked out the complimentary hygiene products, and giggled at the name, Strawberry fields in the month of June. Really? Complicated much? Couldn't you just say strawberry?

When I finished the routine, because well, I don't think I have to explain to you how to shower, I stepped out, wrapping the fluffy, white towel around my body. I took in my figure, I guess I could cut down on the lollipops a bit, huh? I snorted, yeah right. It's not like I was that big, but I did pack a couple of pounds. I was a little insecure, but what teenage girl wasn't.

Remember, I don't go to school, so I don't do all that much. And I love it. I do, however, go to the mall and pretend I'm anyone but me. It's great, really. Try it sometime. There's a lot more to me than just an awkward girl. I'm nervous, but sometimes so outgoing. I'm just weird. I brushed my teeth, and of course, I made stupid faces in the mirror, because it's me we're talking about here. I unwrapped a strawberry blow-pop and shoved it into my mouth.

That's when I saw my eyes. It all came back. My eyes are a deep brown with a hint of red, and a perfect mirror of my father's, everyone always said I had my mother's dimples. I quickly dressed and stormed to my duffel bag. I ripped out the picture I had packed of my parents. Looking down at the perfect ringlets of my mother, and the playful wink playing on my father's face, ouch, I just didn't know what to do.

With tears beginning to brim my eyes, I did what I always do, pushing the deep sated feeling of betrayal to the back of my heart. Always ignoring the feeling of abandonment and shook out my limbs, allowing myself to dry my eyes. I shoved back the searing feeling from an entire childhood of lies. Parents on a few coats of mascara and a tinted cherry lip balm, I blew out my bangs, throwing the rest of my hair into a pony tail. Time to fix this the Tori way. My way.

Slipping my fake I.D into my pocket I took a deep breath, adjusting the black and white checkered dress; pulling it down to my knees. I threw on my black converse that I had chucked aimlessly in my bag. Before I knew it, I had arrived downstairs. The bar was bustling with activity. It was almost difficult to get in, but I flashed the I.d with ease, with a familiar pinch of shame. Whatever. Sauntering over, I smiled.

"What can I do for you, sweetheart?" The big burly man from yesterday asked. "I'd recommend the Butterfly it's a mix of fruit juices and some gin. Mostly juice. Light for the ladies." He gave me a wink. Aww, how cute, he thinks I'm a lady.

"I'll have Scotch on ice." And with those words, A look of fear from a giant, and a burning in the back of my throat, my night went terribly Tori-esque.


End file.
